I See You
by Balance
Summary: An Ashley and Andros story set in the future about how they deal with life beyond to Astro Rangers
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first attempt at Power Rangers fic, so I would really appreciate uconstructive/u feed back. Please don't flame me, because then I'll have to ignore you and I'm betting you have something valuable to say.  
  
This story is set now, about 4 and a half years after Countdown to Destruction pt. 2. It generally takes the Astro Rangers guest appearances in other shows into account. Everything else that has changed I intend to exposit in time.  
  
Thanx  
  
Soundtrack  
  
"..You can go with this or you can go with that..." the artificial voice pounded into Ashley's head. She sat up slowly. Reaching over to shut her alarm off, she paused and decided otherwise.  
  
This was the kind of morning she was going to need music to wake up. So she turned it up as loud as possible.  
  
Ashley wandered into her bathroom, unwittingly moving in time to the music.  
  
As she stepped into a now warm shower she heard the music transition.  
  
"....I gotta get through this, I gotta get through this, I gotta make it through this.." spilled in amongst the water.  
  
What is this? The techno morning mix? she thought with a rueful smile.  
  
By the time Ashley was shutting the water off and reaching for a towel many songs had passed and her techno theory was officially shot as she heard the wail "..Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar; does your pretty face see what he's worth?..."  
  
Ashley scowled and ignored the last verse of the song. I don't need to hear about a girl who lost a great guy because she was pre-occupied, she thought.  
  
Besides, she walked into the bedroom, Andros and I aren't like that. I don't think I'm better than him, nor do my friends. In fact my friends are his friends, so there's no reason for this song to remind me of us.  
  
So, she leaned against her dresser and drops her head, why did it?  
  
Ashley shakes her herself out of it and dresses while ignoring the new song's mournful lyrics, "..Just tryin' to find his way home.nobody callin' on the phone.."  
  
She finally turns the music off as the singer says something about the pope.  
  
Her mood lifts as she wanders through her secluded cottage.  
  
She could remember vividly the day Andros had shown it to her.  
  
"iIt's perfect for you Ash. It's close to your parents', school, work, but it's far enough that when you need to get away from any of that, you can."/i  
  
That day he had shown her all of the little house's features. He had been right. She adored the little patio, the brick fireplace, and the way sunlight filled the whole house through the many windows.  
  
She paused to turn the stereo on, playing the same radio station as before.  
  
I'd like it better if he were here more often, she admitted as "..I need your understanding, I need your love.." followed her to the kitchen.  
  
It really wasn't his fault anymore than it was hers.  
  
They love each other, but neither was truly willing to give up their life for the other.  
  
Sure he still came to Angel Grove whenever he could. And she went on missions whenever she was needed.  
  
But their time together was becoming less and less.  
  
Sighing she washed her cereal bowl and put it away while contemplating the newest song's somber beginning, "..well they say she died easy of a broken heart disease.."  
  
Grabbing her things she turned the radio off as she passed. The song was ending, but "..We can put it all together, We can drive it home, With one headlight.." stayed in the back of her mind as she forced the depressing thoughts away, as had become a morning ritual. 


	2. Unusual Interest

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters and I won't be making any money off of them. A/N: First of all, thank you so much to the people who reviewed the first chapter. I know the first chapter was a bit confusing. I guess it's kind of a mutated song fic - I was inspired by the way hearing a bunch of songs tends to guide my thoughts, or at least my moods. But that was just a jumping off point, so hopefully this chapter will make more sense.  
  
uUnusual Interest/u  
  
"Hi Mrs. Martin," Ashley greeted cheerfully. "Jimmy, you better hurry, class is about to start."  
  
Jimmy Martin dashed into the dojo while his mother greeted Ashley at the front desk.  
  
"Hi Ashley, how are you doing today?"  
  
Ashley was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Find," she answered with a smile. She had begun working Saturdays as Rocky's receptionist about a year ago, but few of the parents took any interest in her.  
  
"Ashley, has anyone told you what a nice young woman you are?"  
  
"A few," Ashley could no longer hide her confusion.  
  
"I'll cut straight to the point," Mrs. Martin said. "I've got a single neighbor, and I think he'd be perfect for you-"  
  
"Sorry," Ashley jumped in. "I've got a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Martin looked taken aback. But only for a moment. "Are you just saying that?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Because I understand how awkward blind-fates are. And I don't normally do this."  
  
"No, really-"  
  
"But I really think you two would hit it off."  
  
"No, Mrs. Martin, ureally/u. He travels a lot for his job, but we've been together for a while. You can ask Rocky or Adam."  
  
Mrs. Martin was defeated, "Alright, but if you change your mind, let me know."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Martin," Ashley said with a tight smile. "I appreciate the offer."  
  
The rest of Ashley's day passed uneventfully until after the last class, when Rocky come up to her smirking. He stood there just looking at her as she finished a phone call and gathered her things.  
  
"What?" she finally huffed.  
  
"Guess who wanted to talk to me earlier."  
  
"I don't know, who?"  
  
"Mrs. Martin." Rocky could barely contain his laughter as Ashley's jaw dropped. "She wanted to know if you really have a boyfriend."  
  
"Talking about Mrs. Martin?" Adam asked joining them. Rocky finally lost it and doubled over laughing. Adam just glanced at him before looking questioningly at Ashley.  
  
"She wants to set me up with her neighbor," Ashley said glaring at Rocky's shaking form.  
  
"Oh," Adam said, his mouth beginning to twitch, while Rocky laughed harder.  
  
"Go ahead, you two, yuck it up. Just wait 'til she does it to you."  
  
Adam shook his head, as Rocky stood wiping tears away. "Sorry, Ash," Rocky said, "but you gotta admit it's funny."  
  
"I guess," Ashley rolled her eyes. She put her purse on her shoulder and started to leave.  
  
"Aw, don't leave angry," Rocky said. "Really, Ash, I'm sorry. Come on, come to dinner with us."  
  
"Yeah," Adam said, "We're meeting Aisha and Tommy at the beach club."  
  
"It's not every night that you get to have dinner from Bulkmeir's," Rocky added.  
  
"Oh, guys," Ashley sighed, "I would, but I had a late night last night. Right now I just want some sleep."  
  
"Hey, that's right." Rocky paused, then offered, "Well, you could come for a little while and fill us in on Cassie and the guys, and still make it home fairly early."  
  
"Ugh, fine," Ashley gave in, "but hurry up and change." 


End file.
